Valentine's, Cupids, and Mutants
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: The team has to pose as couples at a clients Valentine's Ball, but real cupid isn't too far away... SE SB EJ
1. News Of The Ball

_Relation to other stories: Stand alone._

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't owned by me, just appearing in my story featuring the characters of Mutant X._

_Pairings: Shal/Brennan, Jesse/Emma, Shal/Emma._

_Warnings: As the pairings would suggest there is some slash ahead, folks._

**Valentines, Cupids, And Mutants**

"Why did you think we would have a problem going to this thing, Adam?" Brennan asked, leaning off the edge of the counter he was on.

"Well, these perspective clients are holding this Valentine's ball. I want them to believe we're into the same things they are so we can get close enough to infiltrate them unknown. I told you about their habits already and how distrusting they are. When we're there I think it would be best to stay in groups. I mean couples."

"Couples?" Shalimar echoed. "What are you saying here, Adam?"

"I'm saying for appearances and to keep suspicion low I want you to act like a couple."

"Want who to act like a couple?"

"All of you. I want you to stay together as much as you can in groups of two to ensure you don't draw too much attention to yourselves."

"You're not serious?" Shalimar asked in a slight chuckle wanting to clarify her ears hadn't misinformed her.

"Yes, Shalimar, I am."

The look on Adam's face washed away any remaining doubt in the feral's mind as well as the rest of the team.

"This is very important," Adam continued. "Do you think you guys can handle it?"

Shalimar sighed, reluctant for her own reasons to be a part of this plan but not wanting to let the team down.

Jesse, Brennan, and Emma all nodded in agreement and Adam turned to Shalimar who sat looking off in the other direction.

"Shalimar?" he asked. "Can you do this?"

She paused before replying, "yeah, sure. Whatever," she answered before shrugging it off and leaving the lab to head to her room.

Emma stood still for a moment after the feral's departure trying to ignore the hits of emotion she'd picked up while standing beside her.

"I'm gonna go too," Emma finally said not realized she'd interrupted Adam but she hadn't even been listening to him or thinking of anything else since Shalimar had left. No matter how hard Shalimar tried to hide it when she was upset Emma always knew. She wouldn't always speak up about it, but she always knew.

Emma excused herself and began to make her way to the feral's room. She knocked lightly on the door and awaited an answer.

"Shal, it's Emma."

The door slowly opened to reveal the feral whose face informed she wasn't in the mood for talking. It wasn't enough to turn the psionic away, however. She was determined to help her friend feel better whether she wanted her to or not.

Emma stepped into the feral's room and sat herself down on the neatly made bed waiting for Shalimar to turn and face her, a feat which seemed to take a bit longer than it should have.

"Ya know, Shalimar, I couldn't help but notice how upset you were tonight. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," the feral answered in a sigh, heading over to her dresser to straighten the top up.

Emma couldn't help but notice how Shalimar's eyes refused to meet her own and wondered if it was personal.

"You seemed really upset with Adam's request."

Shalimar sighed and turned around to shake her head at the psionic.

"Can we talk about something else please?"

"That's fine, Shal, but I want you to know I'm here for you."

"I know. I just don't wanna talk about it. And it wasn't just what Adam said."

Emma almost thought she'd been feeling a sense of extra love pouring off the feral lately. She thought perhaps she had feelings for someone on the team but with the way she acted tonight Emma had to question her reasoning.

"Then what was it?"

"I was upset before that." Shalimar paused before turning back to her dresser to fiddle with the knick-knacks on it. "About other things."

Emma sat in the moment of awkward silence between them wondering if she should question the feral with her suspicions.

"Love?" she finally asked quietly.

Shalimar froze in her place almost afraid to turn and face the psionic at the words. If she was ever afraid of anything that is. But she was. She was terrified of the look she'd find on the psionic's angelic face and in her eyes if she turned to face her. Maybe it would make everything all better. Make all her dreams come true and give her life the meaning she'd been wishing for since she'd met the redheaded beauty. Maybe all those hopes and wishes would be shattered. She didn't know if she could withstand the impact of all her dreams falling off the shelf in her heart. Didn't know if it was worth the risk to turn around and meet her eyes, to reveal what she held inside. She was afraid.

"I need to be alone," she finally managed an answer when she was sure her voice wouldn't shake or reveal herself.

Emma starred at the feral's back, let down by her response. She'd hoped she'd confess what she knew, or hoped, she was feeling, and hopefully for her. Rising to her feet, she took a small step forward and placed a soothing hand on the feral's shoulder, gently rubbing the skin exposed through her sleeveless, black top.

"If you change your mind you know where to find me," Emma reassured as she headed to the door. "Goodnight," she said and turned to the feral once more in hopes she'd look at her.

"Night," Shalimar answered still remaining motionless with diverted eyes.

Emma's face formed a sad frown as she opened the door to show herself out wondering why they played these types of games either one another.


	2. Shalimar's Mask

Shalimar stretched with the elegant grace of a jungle cat as she entered the living room the next morning. To a casual onlooker it would appear she'd slept wonderfully but the tired yawn that followed revealed the truth to the psionic across the room whose eyes remained fixated on the blonde beauty as she approached. She knew with all the feelings the feral was drowning in last night she'd probably been up for most if not all of it. Regardless of its truth, Shalimar strode into the room with a bright smile on her face looking like a million bucks fooling the entire team. Almost the entire team.

"Morning, guys," she greeted and stood beside the couch with her hands folded in front of her chest as if to close herself off. She glanced to Emma sitting in the chair who was reading her body language. It was obvious to the feral Emma wasn't the least bit fooled by her clever put ons. She peeled her eyes away from the psionic's and tried to pretend nothing was going on.

"Morning, Shalimar," Adam said with a smile as he looked up at her from the couch.

"Hey, girlfriend," Brennan's voice said from behind as his hands soon landed on her shoulders. Shalimar couldn't help but notice the extra emphasis he'd put on the word "girlfriend" and before she could respond he placed a kiss on her cheek. Normally she wouldn't have thought twice about it but for some reason she didn't want that type of confrontation right now. She looked to Emma again, realizing the reason and wondering if Emma did too, the psionic's eyes moving away before Shalimar could judge what she saw there.

"So," Brennan began, his voice practically in Shalimar's ear forcing her to turn her attention back to him. "You gonna be my girlfriend?"

"What?" she asked, shocked at the question.

"For the ball today," he reminded, removing his hands from her shoulders.

"Oh, um…" she hesitated, noticing out of the corner of her eye how Emma looked up at the question, almost more interested in the answer than Brennan. Almost. "Yeah," she finally answered. "If that's the plan."

"Jesse and Emma will masquerade as a couple as will you and Brennan," Adam explained. "And I want you guys to remember that you're supposed to be a couple. Don't forget to act like it."

Shalimar hoped the rest of the team didn't hear the gulp in her throat she was sure was so loud she almost didn't head the end of Adam's sentence over it. She turned to Brennan to notice the wide grin on his face and forced a smile knowing today would most likely be the most awkward and uncomfortable day of her life. Not that she didn't like Brennan. She adored him most of the time but with her recent feelings she didn't feel right playing a couple with him. Especially in front of Emma.

"Why don't you all go get ready and we'll head out?" Adam asked.

Shalimar was so grateful for the excuse to leave she didn't realize she'd practically brushed Brennan off her as she turned to head back to her room.

"Hey, Shal, wait up," he called and headed down the hall after her. "Something wrong?" he asked when he'd reached her side.

"No. Why?"

"You seemed kinda distant back there."

"Sorry I just got some things on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No I want everyone to stop asking me if I wanna talk about it."

"Alright," he agreed in a sigh knowing better than to press her buttons. "I'll see ya soon."

She offered a smile before closing the door to her room, instantly cupping her head in hands as she wondered what she was going to do to get through the day.


	3. Having A Ball

Shalimar stood beside Brennan in the middle of the room. He was chatting up some waitress who was offering them drinks but Shalimar didn't hear a word they said as she was much more focused on Jesse and Emma across the room. She couldn't peel her eyes off the two who seemed to be enjoying their couple charade a little too much. It didn't make her feel any better that the two of them looked so cute together either. She heard Brennan laughing beside her but it sounded like he was in the background to her. As far as her mind was concerned he was. She felt a hand on her shoulder and it didn't occur to her until the hand shook her to gain her attention.

"Huh?" she asked almost sounding dazed and confused as she turned her head to Brennan beside her.

"Where'd ya go?" he asked.

"Oh, nowhere," she lied. "I think I wanna go sit down."

"Yeah, sure. Come on," he said, taking her hand and putting his other behind her, wrapping it around the small of her back to escort her to the bar.

She sat herself down in a long sigh and Brennan sat beside her too curious now to refrain from asking what was bothering her.

"What's goin' on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you acting so distant? It's not like you. You've hardly worked on getting any information tonight."

"I know and I'm sorry, Bren," she offered. "I just have something on my mind."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"I think I have a right to know, Shal."

"Excuse me?"

"It's affecting your work. Our work. What is it maybe I can help?"

"I don't think so, Brennan," she said, her eyes immediately focused on Emma again, laughing and reaching out to Jesse's arm as the two sat side by side at a table with another couple they were most likely pumping for information.

Shalimar couldn't take her eyes off the beauty across the room no matter how hard she tried. She contemplated how she could look so beautiful from so far away. But she did. The psionic was stunning and elegant, radiating beauty in her blue dress. No matter where in the room Shalimar seemed to look her eyes were always drawn right to the stunning psionic. It wasn't just tonight, however. It happened all the time, wherever they were. Early in the morning when her hair was all a mess, Shalimar couldn't think of anything she'd rather wake up to then the redhead.

It was driving her crazy now. Why couldn't she be the one sitting beside the psionic feeling those soft caresses on her arm and those moist nothings being whispered in her ear whenever she'd lean over to the molecular? Shalimar continued to torture herself with the sights before her contemplating whether or not to go over to them. What would she say? That she wanted to take over for Jesse as Emma's date? That would go over well. She was stuck, she realized, and she had to deal with it the rest of the night. Only tonight, she reminded herself. Hopefully.

"Shal," Brennan called as he pushed a drink over to her. "Hey, Shal," he called a little louder.

"What? Oh," she said looking down to the wine glass. She lifted it to take a sip but the sight of Emma cuddling herself against Jesse made her set it back down as she found herself starring at them again.

Brennan followed the feral's eyes over to Jesse and Emma's table.

"Jealous?"

Somehow that word seemed to get the feral's attention right away and she removed her eyes from the hurtful display of the psionic and molecular and met Brennan's eyes with her own.

"What?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Just checking the place out," she answered in an attempt to cover herself.

"Oh is that what you were checking out?" he asked, a hint of disbelief in his knowing voice.

She parted her lips and almost seemed to take offense at his words.

"Why don't you just let me do my job here, Brennan?"

Brennan put his hands up in defeat deciding it wasn't the best idea to cause a fight with his supposed girlfriend in front of a couple hundred people and reached down to take a drink.

As much as she despised it, Shalimar turned her attention back to Emma and Jesse, shocked to see the two making out at the table and both seeming to enjoy it very much. She couldn't help wondering if it was all acting and if it was she decided right then they deserved an Oscar for their performance. She reached down to take a sip and she quickly was looking down at an empty glass and a grinning Brennan.

"Hey, guys," Adam said as he approached beside them. "How's everything going?"

"Pretty good so far," Brennan answered.

"Good. I want you to talk with this couple over here," he informed, pointing to a nice looking couple making their way over to the bar.

"Will do, Adam," Brennan agreed.

"Thanks." Adam placed a hand on Brennan's shoulder and smiled at Shalimar. "You guys just have a good time."

"Oh yeah," Shalimar answered unable to hide her sarcasm. "I'm havin' a ball," she replied as she focused her eyes on Emma now in Jesse's lap as the two laughed and kissed, only further adding to her misery.


	4. Love, Or Something Like It

_Sanctuary- Three days earlier_

All was quiet in the halls of Sanctuary; the only sounds coming from the television Emma and Jesse had been seated in front of the last couple hours. The atmosphere around them seemed to change suddenly as the romantic movie was reaching it's close. The two sat side by side on the couch; the alluring scent of incense burning on the nearby coffee table making it's way around them and filling the air with vanilla.

Drawing in a deep breath Emma shifted in preparation to stand. Her eyes quickly turned down to the hand gently resting itself on her exposed thigh preventing her desired action. Hey eyes remained frozen on the hand now beginning to rub the smooth skin of her recently shaved thigh, warming her with every soft, gentle caress. The molecular was taking his time, searching her leg with each finger. She couldn't help but sigh at his actions however shocked she was to feel him performing them.

Her eyes turned from her leg to meet with his only to find his eyes too were now searching her body for places he'd like to further explore. She could almost feel his eyes burning into her heated skin as they trailed over her knee and up her legs, under her black skirt, his hand soon following the same path.

Allowing herself to relax she leaned back into the soft cushions behind her; catching her breath as Jesse's curious fingers found their way into her silk underwear. She sat herself up suddenly, reaching down to catch his hand with hers. Instead of pushing him away, however, she just held his hand in hers, searching his eyes for explanation as to what was happening between them. Before she could discover an answer his lips were pressing to hers and she was concentrating on the surprising softness of his gentle kisses rather than questioning them.

Jesse's free hand moved up to cup the psionic's face as he deepened their intimate kiss. His fingers soon began to weave their way through her flowing, red hair until finally being content to resting on her bare shoulder. It wasn't enough for long and soon she felt his palm moving it's way down her naked arm, pausing for a moment when he reached her hip before caressing her smooth stomach.

As she trembled under his touch she gently pulled her face free from his. Despite how much she was enjoying the sensations he was provoking inside her something told her she couldn't allow it to continue.

"Jesse," her voice was soft as she spoke when she was sure she could trust her voice not to tremble too much.

Why was she stopping? She asked herself. She had liked what she felt of him so far and she knew she was curious to discover more. Deciding she should listen to her true intentions she dug deeper into herself though still unable to pin point the exact reason she knew she couldn't let this go any further.

"We can't," she finally stated, letting not only him but herself down at the dissatisfying acknowledgement.

A long sigh followed her brief explanation, if it was even considered an explanation, as she stood from the couch. She reached down and straightened her skirt he had ruffled and pulled it back down to the middle of her leg.

He watched in deep disappointment. He wanted to ask her why, why they couldn't push their close friendship to a deeper meaning. Was that was he wanted? He asked himself. He wasn't sure himself but he did know he was more than willing to find out if only she was.

Looking up from the cushion he'd been staring at he saw her now half way across the room, wondering if she was that anxious to get away from him.

"Why?" he asked, his words stopping the psionic in her tracks as she herself began to wonder the same thing. Did she even have an answer?

She bit her lip in nervousness and uncertainty his simple question hit her with. She couldn't come up with something concrete for her own knowledge let alone one he might be able to understand.

"I don't know yet," was all she replied with before continuing on her way leaving a confused molecular sitting alone on the couch.

He sighed, turning his eyes to the TV as he caught the final frame of the move they'd been watching to see the happy couple kissing.

_Sanctuary- The night before the previous events_

Leaning against the wall, she watched in silent admiration as the blonde woman blew off her pent up energy in the dojo. If that punching bag had been a person there was no way it would keep coming back for more the way it was with her fierce attacks. She always loved watching Shalimar work out. She thought the way she moved when she was training was nothing short of stunning and beautiful.

She smiled as she continued gazing upon the feral. Her skin was glistening with the sweat of her workout and Emma could tell she was close to exhausted but she refused to let up. That was one of the things Emma loved about her; how she never let her body control her, only her mind. No matter how much her muscles ached and begged for her to stop she'd continue until she decided she'd had enough. Her strength was nothing short of amazing.

She loved the graceful way she moved. Loved the way she always sensed an attack before it occurred. Loved the way her hair would flip when she turned her head and the way her eyes would light up, feral or not, whenever she walked into a room. She loved everything about her, she realized, and more than she had been, it was occurring to her.

"Quite a workout there," Emma said when the feral finally stood still in the middle of the mat. She was panting but trying not to let it show too much.

"I guess you could say that," Shalimar agreed as she removed the blindfold she'd been wearing, wrapping it around her left hand.

She sighed and continued to try and catch her breath as she walked over to the psionic. Emma pushed herself off the wall she'd been leaning on, uncrossing her arms as Shalimar stood before her.

"Wanna come take a break?" she asked the feral, knowing full well she did and hoping she wouldn't be too big to admit it right now.

"That's the best offer I've had all day."

Shalimar smiled and followed the psionic into the privacy of her room. Emma closed the door behind them to offer more security and turned to see Shalimar whipping down with the blue towel she'd left out on her bed.

"You know what I think I gotta take a shower," the feral informed, realizing she didn't seem to be cooling off any.

"Did you wanna use my shower?"

Shalimar paused to think for a moment. Emma's shower was bigger and a bit nice than her own. Why pass up a good opportunity, she decided.

"Sure."

Emma smiled and walked over to her closet, removing a purple towel and handing it to a sweaty and grateful feral.

"Isn't this mine?" Shalimar asked as she looked the familiar towel over.

"I don't know? Is it?"

"What'd ya do steal it out of my laundry basket?" the feral joked, whipping the back of her neck off, baffled as to why she was still sweating. She actually seemed to perspire more when the psionic moved closer to her.

Offering a sweet yet seductive glare Emma sat herself down on her bed, keeping her gaze locked with the feral's.

"I think you left it in here last time you took a shower," Emma offered.

"Hmmm…" Shalimar pretended to think about the explanation and stepped before the psionic. "You just sayin' that to cover yourself? 'Cause I'm also missing some hair spray."

"Really? I was wondering what was up with that look."

Emma laughed as Shalimar scrunched her face up to display the offense she'd taken at the statement before nearly pouncing on the woman causing them both to tumble to the bed.

"Please, honey, you wish you could get this look," Shalimar joked as she looked at the woman below her.

"Oh yeah, every night," Emma giggled at her sarcasm, rolling her eyes to further prove it.

Shalimar laughed and reached down to tickle to redhead's sides. Emma squirmed below her, trying to hold out as long as she could but ultimately caving.

"Ok, I'm sorry," she said among laughs.

"That's better." A cocky, arrogant grin swept across the feral's face upon saying the words.

Emma was almost sorry she'd said the words causing Shalimar to stop touching her. She caught her breath and looked up to notice the feral staring down at her still, not showing any signs of moving her position, which Emma seemed fine with herself. Boldly, she reached up and stroked the feral's face, slight dampness still evident upon it. Shalimar mimicked her actions, trailing her fingers along the psionic's smooth jaw line. She lowered herself closer to the woman, her face now an inch from the redhead's and closing.

Soft lips pressed to the psionic's cheek, tingling her delicate skin and causing her to crave more. She held her lips there for a moment, and soon her hot breath replaced her lips on Emma's cheek. When Shalimar finally pulled back, Emma starred at her. Not knowing what to make of the delicate moment somehow different then any they'd ever shared, Shalimar removed herself from the psionic's body and stood up before making her way into the bathroom, leaving a confused psionic still lying on the bed and now trying to catch her own breath.


	5. A Feral In Hiding

Feral eyes locked on their prey across the room as it laughed and flirted with the blonde boy. Her best friend to make matters worse. She didn't even know if she had the right to be jealous in the first place. It's not like she'd proclaimed her true feelings to the psionic. Every time she'd came close she'd backed out, surprising even herself that she could be less than the predatory go getter she usually was. But when it came to her heart she seemed more a timid feral than what she'd usually have her friends believe.

She swirled the glass in a circular motion between her fingers; the dampness of the wine of the edge slightly moistening her skin as she repeated the motion all the while her eyes remaining fixated on the red head across the room seeming to enjoy her "charade" a little too much. She contemplated if she drank enough maybe those feelings would subside again and she could ignore them. She huffed at the thought knowing full well she hadn't been able to lock those feelings up since the first time she'd discovered them no matter how hard she tried. They were a part of her and so was the psionic and there wasn't any amount of alcohol or time in the world to change her heart's desire.

She knew she didn't want them to go away, only to be returned in kind. If it hadn't been for her paralyzing fear she might have to carry them unrequited forever she might have let the psionic in on them long ago. Maybe if she had she'd be the one the redhead's lap was squishing with her arms wrapped around her neck right now. Maybe she'd be smiling in the knowledge it was her the psionic was going to spend the rest of the night with and perhaps even longer. Maybe if Emma had known she would have suggested she and Shalimar act the couple instead of clinging to the molecular like their boat was going down across the room while she sat under her cloud of misery at the bar. Maybe, she thought.

"Take a picture it lasts longer," the blonde said without looking up only sensing the elemental's eyes all over her, judging her, as she took another dragged out sip from her half empty wine glass.

"I could suggest you do the same," was all he replied with.

Shalimar sighed and caught his eyes with hers, practically having to pry them off the psionic to do so.

"Does she know?" he asked, his eyes never flinching as he held her gaze as if to try and judge her reaction to his words.

"What?" she asked, the question sounding to be a cross between asking 'does she know what' and 'why are you asking me this'. The last thing she felt like doing was confessing her love for her best female friend to the man she knew was into her, especially tonight.

"Did you tell her you love her?" he asked simply. It occurred to her he didn't even seem too shocked to be saying these accusations. In fact he seemed a lot calmer and more collected than she was.

"Come on, Shal, don't shut me out on this one. Maybe I can help."

"Nobody can help, Brennan," she answered flatly, tipping her head to him before taking another drink, dissatisfied when the pain in her heart didn't in fact wash away.

"Shal-"

"Look, Brennan, I'm doing my job here okay. I got the info Adam needed and now I just wanna relax and try to enjoy myself before we leave and if I can't do that I'll just hafta kick someone's ass. Either way you're best staying away from me right now."

She flashed him a glare that made him thankful looks couldn't kill before lifting her glass to polish off the remainder or her grape flavored wine.

"Fine," he replied, a tiny hint of surrender in his voice as he pushed himself to his feet and off the bar. "If this is how you wanna spend your Valentine's Day be my guest."

As huff of disgust made itself known to her as he walked past her, only adding more fuel to her annoyance she harbored inside. She could almost feel herself burning up at all the emotions flooding her insides she seemed to have absolutely no control over what so ever. She placed her left hand to her head as a slight groan escaped her lips, a headache already becoming apparent. She was sure it was from the frustration she was fighting and not the five or six glasses of wine she'd had in the past half hour or so. If any more annoyance, lust, pain, jealousy, regret, or love built up inside her she was sure she'd explode right there.

Almost reflexively, she was twirling the glass in her fingers again and her eyes had found their way back over to the giggling psionic still making herself at home on Jesse's lap.

"Damn," she bit out, slamming the wine glass on the bar, shattering it. She was grateful no one was close enough to have seen it and with all the talking going on in the ballroom no one had seemed to hear it either. She glanced back over to Emma still laughing in the molecular's lap and not seeming the least bit concerned what the feral was up to. The thought only brought more anger to her and she squeezed the glass in her hand, barely feeling it as the small shards cut into her flesh, drawing the blood forth to pool on the bar before her.

Only when the scent of blood caught her nose did Shalimar look down to see it was her own spilling forth onto the bar. She reached for the paper towels behind the bar and quickly began to wipe it up before anyone saw. As she performed her task she once again found her eyes simply unable to refrain from the psionic. She felt like one of those snakes in the pails the men always seem to hypnotize with their instruments and she was the snake. Every move, every sound, every smile offered by the red head caused Shalimar to obey her every "command" helplessly. So helpless in fact she didn't notice that while she was watching the psionic she cut herself on the glass again.

Throwing the broken glass into the trash beside her she pressed the paper towels into her hand and excused herself to the bathroom. She was surprised she didn't bump into anyone on the way since she hardly looked up from the psionic while she walked either.

As she entered the bathroom she let out a loud and long sigh of relief almost seeming to let all her emotions pour off her. She was thankful no one else was in the bathroom and relished the time alone. She walked over to the sinks and reached for the faucet, stopping as she caught a glimpse of herself in the large mirror. Even she could see how obvious she was. Emma must know how she felt and didn't seem to be affected by it at all.

Shalimar braced her arms on the sink counter and hung her head. Her silence was interrupted soon enough as the sound of the bathroom door opening around the other side of the corner caused her to lift her head. She looked ahead planning on staring at herself in the mirror and maybe giving herself a little pep talk but the sight of the beautiful red head behind her caught her attention instead. Once again her eyes had made their choice, not that they'd had much of one.

"Oh hey, Shal," the psionic greeted cheerfully, so cheerful it only made Shalimar angrier.

She tried to hide it as best she could knowing the psionic would pick up on it but it was too much for her. Too much for her fragile heart to stand. She couldn't pretend anymore and hardly even had the energy to do so at the moment.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked, sensing something was wrong and stepping closer to the feral to stand beside her. "Shalimar, what happened?" her concerned voice questioned as the blood stained towels in the feral's hands caught her attention.

Gentle hands were soon cupping Shalimar's own and she sighed at the delicate touches. Emma parted the feral's fingers and removed the paper towels to place them in the wastebasket behind her.

"What happened to you?" she asked again as she raised the feral's hand to her eye level to further examine it.

"Just a little accident."

"Little accident? Shal, you're all cut up. Did someone do this to you?"

Shalimar sighed knowing she really wasn't in the mood to deal with the psionic after everything she "put her through" tonight.

"I broke a glass."

"Glass?" Emma echoed, not liking the sound of that one bit. "Move under the light so I can get a better look," she insisted, placing a hand on the feral's back to assist her as the two side stepped a little father under the lights above them.

Emma ran some paper towels under the faucet and placed the feral's hands on them. She remained calm though she was deeply concerned for her friend and Shalimar's waves of emotions running amuck inside her were also getting in her way.

"I'm gonna check to make sure there isn't any glass in there. Hold still," Emma informed, leaning down to search all the cuts on each of the feral's palms and the few that had spread to the backs of her hand. Every soft touch she delivered felt so good the feral wondered if they actually were making her feel worse.

"I didn't see any glass," the psionic finally informed as she leaned back up, "I think you should have Adam take a look at that later. Do a scan just to be sure."

"Yeah, well I'm a fast healer."

Emma offered a smile but it was obvious she was still worried and concerned for the feral's well being. She turned to the first aid kit hanging on the wall behind them and removed the necessary bandages and placed them on the sink counter.

"I'm gonna have to wrap those cuts for now."

A half smile on the feral's face told the psionic she offered no protest and Emma began to wrap each of the feral's cuts, using only gentle and loving touches to ease the pain of her wounds. How many times had she bandaged the feral that this time there was no way she could overlook the fact she needed medical attention.

"I can make it not hurt as much," Emma offered when she'd finished her task.

Shalimar opened her mouth in preparation to talk, her eyes still averted from the psionic's. She ran her fingers over her newly wrapped palms and glanced back and forth between Emma and her hands as she spoke.

"I'll be fine," she insisted, knowing the real reason was she didn't want Emma in her head at the moment.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, reaching between them to take the feral's hands within her own. "I don't want you to be in pain."

Shalimar forced a smile, knowing in reality most of the pain she'd experienced tonight had been from the psionic although it wasn't really her fault.

"Thank you," she managed and finally allowed her eyes to meet with the concerned blue gems of the psionic.

It was at that moment she realized just how close they were. She could feel the heat radiating off the psionic's skin and her hot breath danced its way across her face, down her jaw and across her neck causing her hair to nearly stand on end at the slight sensation.

She pulled the woman into a tight embrace, the psionic's hands caressing their way across her back in comforting motions. She inched her head back, slowly, so she could look into the woman's eyes once again. She needed to know what she was feeling, what was going on behind those crystal blue gems of hers. She wanted to discover every feeling the psionic held and especially all those she held for her.

She closed her eyes almost as if trying to concentrate hard enough to hear the psionic's thoughts and feelings. She moved forward, unsure of whether or not Emma did the same but the next thing she knew warm lips were pressing to her own, softly and slowly. All the pain in Shalimar's hands and heart was quickly disappearing as she kissed the woman in her arms, desperately trying to show her all the things she'd been holding back.

After a few moments of kissing, Shalimar let her tongue escape her lips to explore the psionic's. She trailed her tongue over Emma's bottom lip tasting a hint of the champagne she must've been drinking still lingering on them. But it was nothing compared to the extraordinary natural taste of the red head and Shalimar pressed deeper into her mouth longing for more.

Before she had much of a chance to explore the psionic's mouth the door to the bathroom was swinging opened again causing them both to jolt out of each others arms as a statuesque blonde woman made her way into the bathroom, an awkward silence surrounding them except for the clicking of the woman's heels across the white, tile floor.

Shalimar licked her lips as if to try and take in every bit of the psionic that still remained upon them. She smiled at the taste of the woman until she looked up and caught the look in the blue gems before her. It was almost as if Emma wasn't sure what they'd just done and Shalimar quickly began to feel uneasy again and even slightly embarrassed that she'd assumed Emma wanted her as much as she hoped. Emma's eyes almost seemed blank as she looked to Shalimar's for some sort or explanation as to what had just happened.

Shalimar quickly turned and headed for the door, not knowing where she was going to go only wanting to get as far away from the psionic as she could in hopes of avoiding what she knew, or was sure, was going to happen next, Emma letting her down. Her heart was barely hanging on after tonight as she was sure she couldn't take the hit.

"Shalimar," Emma called after her as the feral exited the bathroom doors in somewhat of a hurry. She headed out the door after her knowing she should have done so sooner but she was too shocked to say or do anything until a few moments after the doors had closed.

"Shalimar, wait!" she called as she exited the bathroom. She looked around but found no sign of the feral in sight. She leaned against the wall and let her head sink into her hands, kicking herself inside for having allowed that to happen.


	6. Drowing In

Emma lifted her head to scan the crowd for any signs of the feral. She let out a long sigh in the realization she was absent from the room. She lifted her right hand to attempt to contact her through the comlink.

"Shalimar, are you there?"

Emma sighed when she heard no answer.

"Shalimar, please answer me," she pleaded further but to no success.

She let her hand fall back to her side in defeat and began walking back to the table where Jesse was anxiously awaiting her return. A warm molecular smile greeted her upon reaching him and she smiled her own sweet smile in return.

"Hey, I missed you," he informed as she sat down.

Sighing as she made contact with the chair she glanced across the empty table glad there wasn't any one else sitting with them at the moment since she really didn't feel like entertaining right then.

Cool night air gently blew past the feral's ears as she leaned against the railing on the balcony. She sighed in union with the breeze taking the crisp air into her lungs before releasing it ever so slowly. She crossed one arm over the other and leaned further into the cold rail beneath her warm flesh. Her head came down to rest on her forearm, her breath blowing against her own skin.

She wondered how she could possibly go home and face the psionic tonight. She didn't understand why she was making such a big deal out of a romantic kiss, especially after all the flirting she'd shared with the red head. Because she realized despite it all she never really knew the psionic's true intentions and if they weren't what she'd hoped for she might have just opened a can of worms she couldn't ignore.

'What's the worst that could happen?' she asked herself. 'She could reject you," she answered her question hating the way it sounded. She knew nothing would hurt her more than being rejected by the woman she loved.

"Shalimar, what are you doing out here?" a deep voice made it's way to the feral's ears causing her to turn around.

"Hi, Adam," she replied, instantly turning to look back out over the balcony at the ocean seeming to fight itself the same way she was inside. "Just takin' a little break."

"Is everything alright?" he asked, stepping beside her and resting his glass on the edge of the balcony.

"To tell you the truth I'm not quite sure yet," she replied instantly remembering the look on the psionic's face after she'd kissed her. "But it doesn't look good."

"Well you wanna talk about it?" he asked leaning against the rail as if to imply he wasn't going anywhere.

"I don't know it's just," she cut herself off not even knowing where to begin as she was sure she'd made a mess of things. Her golden eyes turned up to meet Adam's, the friendly gleam calming her, reminding her she'd always felt like she could talk to him about anything.

"Emma," he said before she could decide how to answer him.

She furled her brow in surprise he'd said the psionic's name. He smiled a knowing smile down to her and she looked ahead, laughing slightly.

"So is there anyone that doesn't know?" she asked hanging her head onto her forearm again.

"I think there might be," he replied taking a sip from his glass.

The tone in his voice told her he was implying she should come clean with the red head. She wasn't sure she was ready to make a move that bold although she was also questioning if it would matter since she'd already practically made her feelings known, especially if half to team already knew.

"I think she might know already," Shalimar informed, sighing before continuing. "But I don't think it matters."

"Don't you think that's Emma's decision to make?"

Shalimar paused for a moment as she thought the statement over. She could at least give Emma a chance to speak even if it was a chance to break her heart. Could she really go on much longer wondering if she really meant all those things she said and did?

"Is something wrong?" Jesse asked noticing the distant look in the psionic's blue eyes as she stared blankly across the room at the wall.

"Huh?" she finally answered, her eyes still frozen in position.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh," she said, snapping herself back into reality and turning to smile at him. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

Her eyes looked back to the crowd and she instantly looked to Shalimar making her way across the floor towards the bar. Wanting to clear the air with her as soon as possible she stood up.

"Um, I'll be right back," she informed the molecular and began to make her way across the floor, her eyes locked on the feral leaning on the bar. She stopped suddenly as Adam blocked her path.

"Emma, there you are. I was wondering if you could do something for me."

She managed a smile at the man standing before her and tried to lean around him to keep her gaze on the feral not wanting her to leave before she could talk to her.

"What is it, Adam?" she asked politely knowing she really didn't want to do anything but speak to her friend at the moment.

"I need you to go back to Sanctuary and get a file for me."

"Right now?"

"Yes. It's very important."

Emma sighed at the request but knew she wanted to assist in the mission however she was needed. She looked back over to the feral who seemed a bit saddened and wished she could go over and explain herself but turned her attention back to Adam before her.

"Oh, yeah. Sure," she agreed.

"Great. Take the Helix and get home. I'll instruct you on how to pull the file I need when you get there," he informed and smiled a grateful thank you before turning to walk over to Jesse still sitting at the table.

Emma sighed and looked back to where the feral had just been standing only to find she was nowhere in sight once again.


	7. Desire

Emma made her way aboard the Helix, regretfully, knowing she'd much rather be having a much needed discussion with Shalimar. Just as she was thinking of the feral, she was shocked to find her already sitting in the Helix preparing for take off.

"Shal, what are you doing here?"

Shalimar sat in her "I mean business" position and didn't even look up to answer the psionic.

"I'm getting ready to go."

"Go where?"

Shalimar sighed. Emma could not only see but sense she wasn't really in a talking mood right now.

"Adam asked me to bring him the data files he was working on last week."

Emma sat herself down adjacent to the feral and began to prepare herself for take off as well. A suspicious glance from the feral made her shift in her seat with uneasiness. It was almost painfully obvious Shalimar didn't want her there.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked when she didn't hear the psionic offering the information.

"Adam asked me to go to Sanctuary and get some important file for him. He didn't say which."

Another sigh escaped the feral's lips and further fueled the awkwardness between them. Without warning Shalimar took off and Emma began to question whether or not to attempt a conversation with her. After sitting in the unbearable silence for a few minutes she decided to take the chance and speak up.

"Shal, do you think we could talk?"

The serious look on the feral's face held it's position as she concentrated on the screen before her, trying as hard as she could to not look over at the psionic. The same task she'd failed at all night so far.

"About what?" she finally answered hoping to avoid the inevitable.

"About what happened. About what's been happening." The pleading in the psionic's voice didn't break the feral, surprisingly as she still wasn't up for the "where's this relationship going" discussion.

"No."

The flatness in her tone almost convinced Emma the feral didn't care, almost, if her heart didn't know better.

"Shalimar-"

"Emma, I said I didn't wanna talk about it."

"Why not?" she demanded not afraid anymore of how she was addressing the feral but more so too upset to care. She deserved an explanation and wasn't going to let Shalimar get away with bullying her into forgetting it.

"Because I don't wanna hear what you have to say," the feral informed finally turning to look into the eyes of the psionic yet not noticing the pain her harsh words hard just caused.

The statement was enough to keep the psionic quiet the rest of the way home. She wanted to tell Shalimar all the ways she was upset with the way she'd be acting towards her. How hurt she was that she'd so quickly pushed her aside after their increasing intimacy. How she didn't feel it was fair to be treated as such but decided to wait for a more suitable time.

Even walking into her home Emma didn't feel safe and secure. Shalimar had gotten rid of it with her harsh words. All she felt like doing was crawling up in bed and going to sleep. She didn't even want to retrieve Adam's file and certainly didn't want to go back to the ball and pretend to be happy when she felt her heart breaking inside.

"Adam, I'm here," Emma informed through her comlink.

"Shalimar, Emma, are you there?" Adam's voice questioned in return.

"Yeah, we're here," Shalimar answered standing ten feet from the psionic.

"What do you need me to do, Adam?" Emma questioned. She actually felt she was becoming more anxious to perform Adam's request so she wouldn't have to be alone in the feral's company longer than she had to; the awkwardness between them much more so than any at the ball.

"I want you both to head into the dining room."

"Dining room?" Shalimar questioned at the seemingly odd request.

"Yes."

Following Adam's instructions both the girls made their way to the main dining room never walking closer to each other than three feet.

"Do you see it?" he asked a few moments later.

"See what?" Emma asked before noticing there was something placed on the table. She followed the feral over to inspect it. Candles graced the center of the table beside the heart shaped centerpiece decoration and candy dish.

"Adam, what is this?" Shalimar asked her voice almost seeming annoyed but not enough to seem upset.

"This is your break," he informed.

"What?"

"I thought you wanted me to get you a file," Emma reminded in confusion.

"I'm sorry I lied, Emma, but you both need a break. If you really wanna do me a favor you'll both stay home for the rest of the night. The guys and I will take the car in the parking garage across the street home."

Shalimar sighed in the realization Adam had set them both up and for what seemed like a romantic evening no less. She would have been thrilled if she wasn't so upset with Emma and hadn't convinced herself the psionic wouldn't be interested in anything like this.

"There's desserts in the fridge. You girls have a nice night," Adam said almost cheerfully before ending their communication.

Both women stood in silence for a moment neither knowing how to react to the situation or how the other was. Emma wanted to pull up a chair and pour her heart out to the feral but realized Shalimar was probably still not up for it. Shalimar wanted to enjoy the romantic atmosphere around them more than she'd let herself show but couldn't be too cautious with how she presented herself until she knew Emma's true feelings.

"Well Adam's full of surprises," Shalimar finally said for the lack of anything else coming to mind.

"Yeah."

"You know what I think I'm just gonna go lie down," she informed offering a gentle smile before turning to head towards her room. It didn't seem like Emma was too interested in having a candle light dinner with her anyway, she told herself.

The softness of her comforter eased some of the feral's pent up tension as she let herself fall to her bed. She reached up and pulled her pillow closer to her face so she could burry herself in it. The scent of strawberry and psionic was still faintly reminiscent on the pillowcase from Emma sleeping on it just the other night. She breathed in deeper, smiling to herself, as the thoughts of Emma rushed back to her. She took in another deep breath before turning to notice the psionic was standing in her doorway.

Shalimar sat up and kicked her feet over the edge of the bed. She looked to Emma's eyes and caught the glint of pain in her blue crystals, the sight gripping her heart and lowering her defenses as the red head entered her room and sat beside her.

"I think we should talk, Shal."

Emma's voice caused Shalimar to stand from the bed and lean against the wall for fear being too close to the psionic would cause her to feel everything she had inside for her. She couldn't allow herself to become that vulnerable yet.

"I thought we already talked about this, Emma."

"No I talked, you insulted."

"I just don't wanna hear this right-"

"That's too bad, Shalimar, you're gonna hear what I have to say," Emma stated being careful not to raise her voice as she spoke but making sure she was firm enough to catch the feral's attention.

Shalimar crossed her arms and pushed herself off the wall preparing her heart for the break she was sure to come.

"Why did you run off like that?"

"Because I wanted to avoid this, Emma."

"So that's just it then? I don't get to explain?"

"Explain what? How disgusted you were?"

"Disgusted?" Emma repeated shocked at the feral's confession. How could Shalimar not know how she felt? "I wasn't disgusted."

"Really? Well you coulda fooled me," the sarcasm in the feral's voice stung the psionic further.

Having had just about enough Emma stood and slowly stepped closer to the feral. Her blue eyes searched the feral's golden gems for any signs of discomfort as she took her wrists, letting her hands slide down to lace with the feral's. Before Shalimar could protest soft psionic lips pressed to hers sealing the small distance between them. Seizing the opportunity she kissed the red head back as deeply as she could. She'd hoped the moment could have lasted forever but the kiss quickly took her breath away and she was pulling her mouth from the psionic's, nearly gasping for air.

"Was that what you expected?" Emma asked grinning into the feral's surprised orbs.

Shalimar smiled back, leaning in to help herself to another sweet kiss.

"I never expected something that good," the feral informed, ginning as she held the woman in her arms tighter.

"Maybe if you weren't so worried about how your feelings came off you would've noticed mine," Emma suggested playfully, placing a soft kiss on Shalimar's nose.

"Happy Valentine's Day, honey," Shalimar said, playing up the honey part as it was still new to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, honey," Emma replied, her sweet words causing a bright smile to take over the feral's face.

"So," Shalimar began, breaking her embrace with the psionic and taking her hand. "It is Valentine's Day and we are alone," she smiled, leading them out of her room and back to the dining room. "Why don't we celebrate?"

Emma sat herself down as Shalimar made her way to the fridge. She removed the chocolate cake decorated with hearts and placed it on the table between them, sitting down as she did so. She grinned across the small table at the psionic and dipped her finger into the chocolate frosting.

"We're starting with dessert?" Emma questioned playfully knowing she had no real complaints to spending the evening with the woman she loved.

"Nope," Shalimar informed, reaching her hand across the table to Emma's mouth. The psionic smiled and parted her lips allowing Shalimar to slip her finger into her mouth as she licked the chocolate off the feral's delicious skin. She wondered if it was Shalimar who made the mixture taste so good.

"This is the appetizer. We have dessert later."

Emma grinned sure she was going to like Shalimar's dessert very much as she cut herself a piece of Valentine's cake.

The End


End file.
